Carlos Segundo
) |ocupacion = Actor Locutor Conductor Publicista |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Carlos Olizar (hijo) Carlos Bravo y Fernández (padre) Concepción de la Peña Flores (madre) |ingreso_doblaje = 1979 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = Carlos Segundo Bravo }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Piccolo_2_alt_3_by_aubreiprince-dbjrqkk.png|Piccoro en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. 74059-toy-story-woody-stand-up.jpg|Woody (1ª voz) en la franquicia de Toy Story, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Alf.jpeg|ALF, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Goofy-4.gif|Goofy (1995 - 2002), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SeverusSnape.jpg|Severus Snape en tres entregas de la saga cinematográfica de Harry Potter. James-bond-23-skyfall.jpg|James Bond en las películas protagonizadas por Daniel Craig. Danny-glover-lethal-weapon-movie-1987-photo-GC.jpg|Roger Murtaugh en los dos primeras películas de Arma mortal. Darth maul sith personaje.jpg|Darth Maul en Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma y Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Piccolo_Daimaku.png|Piccoro padre en Dragon Ball. 500px-Master_Shen.png|Maestro Tsuru, también en Dragon Ball. Mr. Popo.png|Mr. Popo en la saga Dragon Ball. Kami_Trans.png|Kami Sama, la contra-parte de Piccolo, también en la saga de Dragon Ball. smaug.jpeg|Smaug en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Policia Lou.png|Policía Lou de Los Simpson (temps. 1 a 8). Bernard.png|Bernard en Westworld. Horatio_caine.jpg|Horatio Caine (2ª voz) en CSI: Miami. XXX-vin-diesel.jpg|Xander Cage en XxX y XXx: Reactivado. Mike_BadBoys_II.jpg|Det. Mike Lowrey en Bad Boys II. 3719385-hancock_by_pop5x.jpg|La voz de Hancock. Spr01acc.jpg|E.P. Arnold Royalton en Meteoro, la película. Bryan-cranston-total-recall.jpg|Vilos Cohaagen en El vengador del futuro (2012). Damon_Baird_Portrait.jpg|Damon Baird de la saga de videojuegos Gears of War. Duncan_Malloy.gif|Duncan Malloy en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire. Misha.png|Misha en Paulie. American-beautylester.jpg|Lester Burnham en Belleza americana. Drago HTTYD2.png|Drago Manodura en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2. TonyVeloz.jpg|Tony Veloz en La era de hielo 2 Li shan-0.png|Li Shan (Padre Biológico de Po) en Kung Fu Panda 3. Sensei Wu Ninjago La Pelicula.jpg|Sensei Wu en LEGO Ninjago: La película Eduardo Abu Rio.jpg|Eduardo "Abu" en Rio 2. Shadow_PYNFA.png|Shadow en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. Metalbeak.png|Metalbeak en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. 1008684_833082.jpg|General Fallon en Jack el cazagigantes. Batman-returns -the-penguin.png|Oswald Cobblepot/El Pingüino en Batman regresa (Redoblaje) la-et-kirk-douglas-spartacus-pictures-001.jpg|Espartaco en el redoblaje de la película homónima de 1960. Marcus Wright.png|Marcus Wright en Terminator: La salvación (versión Sony). Norte (Santa Claus).jpg|Norte (Santa Claus) de El origen de los guardianes Faraon ramsés II l10m 1956.png|Ramsés en Los diez mandamientos (2ª versión). GangplankLOL.jpg|Gangplank en League of Legends. JefeTengu.png|Jefe Tengu en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai. UCM-Whiplash.png|Whiplash en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. RJ.jpg|RJ de Vecinos invasores. Los_Magníficos-serie_de_TV-1e.jpg|Teniente Templeton "Faz" Peck (temps. 1-3) en Los Magníficos Los_Magníficos-serie_de_TV-1g.jpg|Sargento Bosco Albert "Mario" Baracus (algunos episodios) también en Los Magníficos. Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw en Open Season: Amigos salvajes. Royalhomingpigeon.png|Comandante Gutsy en Valiant. Larry Dykstra.jpg|Dr. Lawrence "Larry" Dykstra en ALF (temp. 1). Benny (Vida Salvaje).jpg|Benny en Vida salvaje. El_Agente.png|El Agente en Bolt: Un perro fuera de serie. Aquaman.jpg|Aquaman en El show de Aquaman y sus amigos, Ben 10 y los Super Amigos y en Promocionales de Cartoon Network (2001-2003). Mike el microfono.png|Mike, el micrófono (temp. 1-2) en El show del ratón. TYJLP_Capi_Kiddie.png|Capitán Kiddie en Tom y Jerry: La película. Darth-Sidious-CGI.jpg|Darth Sidious en La Guerra de los Clones. Soldier76 Overwatch.png|Soldado 76 en Overwatch. 500px-Ibiki Morino (full).png|Ibiki Morino en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Aggregor by piper12345a-d49t44m.png|Aggregor de Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Forgottenswords9.png|Hattori Tatsu en Tortugas Ninja. Fury.jpg|Fury en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Titán AE Joseph Korso.png|Joseph Korso en Titan A.E. 250px-MWSnap828.jpg|General Julius Steel de Titán sim-biónico. Screenshot 2018-05-31-20-58-28-1.png|Sir Angus McGready en Imaginext. Dracula-castlevania-88.4.jpg|Drácula en Castlevania. DaisukeShinoyama AICO.jpg|Daisuke Shinoyama en A.I.C.O. Incarnation. Grayman ID-0.jpg|Grayman en ID-0. Frostferatu.png|Friosferatu en Magiespadas. MLPMovie-KingStorm.png|Rey Tormenta en My Little Pony, la película. Johnrolfe.jpg|John Rolfe en Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo. Emperador_fred.jpg|Emperador Fred en Los Gatos Samurai. Kyurem.jpg|Kyurem de Pokémon. Char 32975.jpg|Juneau Dermailles en Bailando con vampiros. Chuck pearson pann.png|Chuck Pearson en Pepper Ann. Horace Badun 101DTS.png|Horacio Badun en Los 101 dálmatas: La serie. Sr. López LLDLN.png|Sr. López en La leyenda de la Nahuala. Transformers_age-of-extinction_lockdown.jpg|Lock Down en Transformers. Hook_2003.jpg|Capitán Garfio en Peter Pan. Gd_2003.jpg|George Darling también en Peter Pan. Redchoco.jpeg|M&M Rojo. DanielCraig.jpg|La voz recurrente de Daniel Craig. vin-diesel-as-dom-toretto-001.jpg|Vin Diesel, otro de los actores doblados recurrentemente por Carlos. Carlos Segundo es un actor de doblaje, locutor, conductor y publicista mexicano. Es mayormente conocido por haber dado voz a Piccoro y Kami-sama en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, a ALF en la serie del mismo nombre, a Woody en Toy Story y Toy Story 2, y al profesor Severus Snape en la primera, quinta y sexta película de Harry Potter. Además de sus reconocidos trabajos anteriormente mencionados, Carlos Segundo ha participado en el doblaje de una gran cantidad de videojuegos, entre los que destacan sus papeles en Gears of War y Halo 3. Es licenciado en publicidad. Actualmente es Director General y maestro de Grupo TIP'S (Talento Interpretativo Profesional S.C.), estudio de grabación, agencia de casting de voces e imagen y escuela de locución y doblaje. En éste da clases de locución básica, caracterización de voz, comerciales y conducción de eventos. Además es locutor para Fox Classics (paquete FOX+). thumb|235px thumb|235px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|right|235px|Carlos Segundo haciendo una crítica a Dragon Ball Evolution. thumb|right|235px|Entrevista con Alex Montiel (Parte 1). thumb|right|235px|Entrevista con Alex Montiel (Parte 2). thumb|right|235px thumb|235px|right|[[Jesse Conde y Segundo en los años 80.]] thumb|235px|right|[[Carlos Segundo y su amigo Javier Rivero.]]thumb|235px|right|Junto a su hijo [[Carlos Olizar.]] thumb|right|235px|Carlos Segundo y Ray Park thumb|235px|Junto a José Antonio Toledano y Eduardo Garza en un evento en vivo de League of Legends. Biografía Inició su trabajo en doblaje por coincidencia. En 1979, buscando trabajo como locutor en la TV pública, su padre, el señor Carlos Bravo y Fernández "Carlhillos", lo llevó a lo que era Oruga (Servicio Internacional de Sonido), donde sus amistades los dueños Raúl y Enrique Candiani, lo llevaron a trabajar en producción. Al llegar a los entonces Estudios América, Don Fernando Álvarez "El Maestro", lo oyó hablar y dijo que su voz podría servir para el doblaje, y que si le gustaría hacer una prueba. Llevándolo a la cabina, se encontró con Francisco Colmenero realizando doblaje. "Yo me sentí en Disneylandia" comenta en sus propias palabras, "Oyendo que Pancho Colmenero dijera 'Desde el mágico mundo de Disneylandia...', para mí era como de verdad estar en Disneylandia, fue cuando entró el shock y dije: yo aquí me quedo". Después, la actriz Tena Curiel lo motivó para hacer su primer demo como locutor y con este se promovió en agencias y casas productoras. Luego de permanecer un tiempo en Oruga se dirigió a CINSA, que en los años 80 cambió su nombre a Telespeciales, empresa filial de Televisa. Tuvo una empresa creadora de proyectos en sociedad con su amigo actor Javier Rivero, Mundoblaje, A.C. Con la que preparaba nuevos proyectos para TV y radio. Actualmente tiene una empresa creadora de proyectos llamada C2 Media. Con la que prepara nuevos proyectos para doblaje, televisión y radio. Tiene su propio estudio de audio, que él mismo opera para grabar sus comerciales y castings en su casa y mandarlos por internet a sus clientes. Actualmente da clases de doblaje y voz y dicción en la escuela TENA. Filmografía Películas Kevin Spacey *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Dave Harken *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Dave Harken *Edison (2005) - Detective Levon Wallace *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Él mismo *Belleza americana (1999) - Lester Burnham *Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) - Roger "Verbal" Kint *Seven: Pecados capitales (1995 / redoblaje) - John Doe Alan Rickman *Enemigo invisible (2015) - Tnte. General Frank Benson *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Severus Snape (trailer) *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Severus Snape *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Severus Snape *Éxito por los pelos (2001) - Phil Allen Daniel Craig *007: Spectre (2015) - James Bond *007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - James Bond *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - James Bond *007: Casino Royale (2006) - James Bond *Renacimiento (2006) - Barthélémy Karas *Munich (2005) - Steve Tom Hanks *The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Ben Bradlee (2017) *El círculo (2017) - Eamon Bailey *The Pixar History (2008) - Él mismo *El quinteto de la muerte (2004) - Profesor G.H. Dorr *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Det. Scott Turner (redoblaje) Dennis Quaid *La razón de estar contigo (2017) - Ethan *Las palabras (2012) - Clay Hammond *Pandorum (2009) - Teniente Payton *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - General Hawk (trailer) *Una familia genial (2008) - Lawrence Wetherhold Bruce Greenwood *Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Presidente de los Estados Unidos *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) - Presidente *Deja Vu (2006) - Agente Jack McCready *Rescate en la Antártida (2006) - Davis McClaren Vin Diesel *XXx: Reactivado (2017) - Xander Cage *Un hombre diferente (2003) - Sean Vetter *XxX (2002) - Xander Cage *Hijos de la mafia (2001) - Taylor Reese Denzel Washington *Fences (2016) Troy Maxson *El justiciero (2014) - Robert McCall *He Got Game (1998) - Jake Shuttlesworth *Poseídos (1998) - John Hobbes Keith David *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - Juez B. Bennet Galloway *Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) - Leon *Agente Cody Banks (2003/Primera versión) - Director de la CIA *Armageddon (1998) - General Kimsey Dustin Hoffman *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) (2017) - Harold *Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) - Tucker (versión DVD) *La esfera (1998) - Norman Johnson Danny Glover *Monster Trucks (2017/trailer) - Sr. Weathers *Arma mortal 2 (1989) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh (doblaje original) *Arma mortal (1987) - Sargento Roger Murtaugh Pierce Brosnan *Enemigo en la red (2016) - Mike Regan *Persiguiendo a Abbott (2015) - Nash *Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) - Maestro Sheperd Alec Baldwin *La verdad oculta (2015) - Dr. Julian Bailes *La novia de mi mejor amigo (2008) - Profesor William Turner *Clínica llamando a Houston (1983) - Dr. Hal Wexler William H. Macy *Adolescencia desordenada (2014) - Carl *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Dudley Frank *Alma de héroes (2003) - Tick Tock McGlaughlin Neal McDonough *El Marine 3: Regreso a casa (2013) - Jonah Pope *Forever Strong: Honor y carácter (2008) - Entrenador Richard Penning *Traidor (2008) - Max Archer (redoblaje) Richard Gere *Mentiras mortales (2012) - Robert Miller (versión de Videomax) *The Hunting Party (2007) - Simon Hunt (2ª versión) *Desaparecidas (2007) - Erroll Babbage William Hurt *El cauce de mi vida (2010) - H2O *Camino salvaje (2007) - Walt McCandless *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Marshall Will Smith *Hancock (2008) - Hancock *En busca de la felicidad (2006) - Chris Gardner *Bad Boys II (2003) - Detective Mike Lowrey Robert Patrick *El mundo mágico de Terabithia (2007) - Jack Aarons *Brigada 49 (2004) - Lenny Richter *Mini Espías (2001) - Sr. Lisp Ed Harris *La pasión de Beethoven (2006) - Ludwig van Beethoven *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Eddie Lorenzo *Quédate a mi lado (1998) - Luke Harrison Hugo Weaving *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres(2002) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) - Lord Elrond (redoblaje) [[Giancarlo Esposito|'Giancarlo Esposito']] * Maze Runner: La cura mortal (2018) - Jorge * Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) - Jorge Tim Blake Nelson *Los 4 fantásticos (2015) - Harvey Elder (trailer) *La pajareada (2011) - Fuchs Sean Bean *Misión rescate (2015) - Mitch Henderson *La oscuridad (2005) - Chris Mattson Tim Robbins *A Perfect Day (2015) - B *Código 46 (2003) - William Geld Benedict Cumberbatch *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Smaug *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Smaug John Malkovich *En un pueblo de Montana (2014) - Alguacil Roland Vogel *Eragon (2006) - Galvatorix George Clooney *Operación monumento (2014) - George Stout *Buenas noches y buena suerte (2005) - Fred Friendly Kevin Costner *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Thomas Harper (trailer) *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Beau Burroughs James Gandolfini *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Doug Munny *Donde viven los monstruos (2009) - Max Bryan Cranston *Argo (2012) - Jack O'Donnell *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Vilos Cohaagen (escenas extendidas) Michael Madsen *The Killing Jar (2010) - Doe *La tumba de Ligeia (2009) - George Kevin Bacon *Fragmentos del destino (2007) - Love *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Sean Nokes (doblaje original) Laurence Fishburne *Misión: Imposible III (2006) - Theodore Brassel *Carreras clandestinas (2003) - Smoke Ben Cross *Sombras en el bosque (2006) - Aaron Hanks *La orden de la muerte (2001) - Mayor Ben Ner Lawrence Hecht *Scream 3 (2000) - Sr. Prescott *Scream (1996) - Sr. Prescott (redoblaje) Damon Wayans *Embaucados (2000) - Pierre Delacroix *Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles (1988) - Zeebo Otros *Verdad o reto (2018) *Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) - Brickell (Trace Adkins) (trailer) *Paddington 2 (2017) - Sr. Curry (Peter Capaldi) y Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) *Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - John Kramer / Jigsaw (Tobin Bell) (trailer) *Spectral (2016) - Mayor Sessions (Max Martini) *Septiembres de Shiraz (2016) - Hermano Mohsen (Alón Aboutboul) *El contador (2016) - Padre de Chris (Robert C. Trevelier) *Hasta el final (2016) - Frank Langella *13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) - Voces adicionales *Los hijos del diablo (2015) - Adam Hitchens (Joseph Mawle) (versión Zima) *Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos (2015) - Sr. Stoller (Patrick Garrow) *Negocios fuera de control (2015) - Maarten Daaervk (Uwe Ochsenknecht) *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo 2 (2015) - Lou Dorchen (Rob Corddry) *Los 33 (2015) - André Sougarret (Gabriel Byrne) *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Sr.Grey (Andrew Airlie) *Transformers: La era de la extinción (2014) - Lockdown (Mark Ryan) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - (2014) Richard Nixon (Mark Camacho) *Hijo de Dios - (2014) Poncio Pilato (Greg Hick) *Felony (2013) - Detective Carl Summer (Tom Wilkinson) *47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) - Tengu Lord (Togo Igawa) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Chuck Liddell *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportero *42 (2013) - Leo Durocher (Christopher Meloni) *El paquete (2013) - Tommy Wick (Steve Austin) *Fuerza antigángster (2013) - Sgto. John O'Mara (Josh Brolin) *Jack el cazagigantes (2013) - General Fallon (Bill Nighy) *El juego del crimen (2012) - Foley (Samuel L. Jackson) *Sangre fría (2012) - Alguacil Marshall T. Becker (Treat Williams) *12 horas para vivir (2012) - Tim Harlend (Danny Huston) *El gringo (2012) - Alguacil (Erando González) *Amigos (2011) - Philippe (François Cluzet) *X-Men: Primera generación (2011) - General ruso (Rade Serbedzija) *Linterna Verde (2011) - Parallax (Clancy Brown) *El Avispón Verde (2011) - Chudnofsky (Christoph Waltz) *Tropa élite 2 (2010) - Mayor Rocha (Sandro Rocha) *Los indestructibles (2010/TV) - Hale Caesar (Terry Crews) *Iron Man 2 (2010) - Ivan Vanko/Whiplash (Mickey Rourke) *Karate Kid (2010) - Profesor de Mei Ying (Harry Van Gorkum) *Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) - Prisionero Pensacola (Dirk Benedict) *Halloween 2: H2 (2009) - Gary Scott (Richard Brake) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Piccoro (James Marsters) *Terminator: La salvación (2009) - Marcus Wright (Sam Worthington) (versión Sony) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Marcel (Jean Reno) *Meteoro, la película (2008) - Sr. Royalton (Roger Allam) *Mi héroe (2008) - Detective Terry Subcott (Ray Liotta) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) - Oficial Perry J. Gilbert (David Pressman) *Obsesión criminal (2008) - Stan (Willem Dafoe) *Loca vida salvaje (2008) - Sky Pierson (Harry Hamlin) *Entrenando a papá (2007) - Boomer Esiason *Las vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007) - Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) *Una casa patas arriba (2007) - Chuck Mitchell (John C. McGinley) *August Rush (2007) - Wizard (Robin Williams) (versión Quality) *Poseidón (2006) - Robert Ramsey (Kurt Russell) *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Dinosaurio Rex (Rob Schneider) *La Pantera Rosa (2006) - Yuri (Henry Czerny) *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Entrenador Dinklage (Vinnie Jones) *King Kong (2005) - Weston (David Pittu) *Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - Trey (Ice Cube) *Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta (2004) - Bill Johnson (Johnny Messner) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Tom (Nestor Serrano) *Distrito 13 (2004) - Voces adicionales *Dioses y generales - Voces adicionales *La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) - Phantom / M (Richard Roxburgh) *Peter Pan (2003) - Capitán Garfio / Sr. Darling (Jason Isaacs) *El esmoquin (2002) - Diedrich Bannings (Ritchie Coster) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Reverendo Sullivan (Peter Coyote) *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Almirante Husband Kimmel (Colm Feore) *15 minutos (2001) - Emil Slovak (Karel Roden) *La última fortaleza (2001) - Dellano (Paul Calderon) *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Darth Maul (Ray Park) *Un papá genial (1999) - Kevin Garrity (Jon Stewart) *13 guerreros (1999) - Buliwyf (Vladimir Kulich) *Bulworth (1998) - Senador Jay Billington Bulworth (Warren Beatty) *Paulie (1998) - Misha Vilyenkov (Tony Shalhoub) *Enemigo público (1998) - Jerry Miller (James LeGros) *El jorobado (1997) - Cuasimodo (Mandy Patinkin) *Amistad (1997) - Holabird (Pete Postlethwaite) *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Matthew Langford (Ben Masters) *¡Vamos por el pez gordo! (1997) - Dekker Massey (Nick Brimble) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Duncan Malloy (Colm Meaney) *El gran escándalo (1997) - Quentin Sayles (Randall Arney) *Contacto (1997) - Kent Clark (William Fichtner) *El volcán (1997) - Buck (Brian Kerwin) *Volviendo a casa 2: Perdidos en San Francisco (1996) - Jefe (Al Michaels) *The Quest (1996) - Lord Edgar Dobbs (Roger Moore) (doblaje original) *12 monos (1995) - James Cole (Bruce Willis) (1ª versión) *Apolo 13 (1995) - Neil Armstrong (Mark Wheeler) *El secreto de la montaña (1995) - Ray Karnisak (David Keith) *Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Jack Barry (Christopher McDonald) (redoblaje) *Características de familia (1994) - Narrador (Jean Shepherd) *Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - T. Hawk (Gregg Rainwater) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) - Tristan Ludlow (Brad Pitt) *Nostradamus (1994) - Hermano de Nostradamus / Sacerdote *Un muchacho como todos (1985) - Kevin (Leigh McCloskey) *Karate Kid (1984) - Referee (Pat E. Johnson) (doblaje original) *E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) - Keys (Peter Coyote) (redoblaje) *Los enamorados (1980) - Greg Plunkett (Stephen Collins) *Escape de Alcatraz (1979) - Alcaide (Patrick McGoohan) *Rocky II (1979) - Stu Nahan (doblaje original) *Los niños de Brasil (1978) - Dr. Josef Mengele (Gregory Peck) (redoblaje) *El perro fiscal (1976) - Entrevistador de TV (Jonathan Daly) *Gable y Lombard (1976) - Clark Gable (James Brolin) *Infierno en la torre (1974) - Roger (Richard Chamberlain) *El Padrino II (1974) - Senador Pat Geary (G.D. Spradlin) (redoblaje) *Operación Dragón (1973) - Roper (John Saxon) (3ª versión) *007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) - Felix Leiter (Norman Burton) (doblaje original) *Las sandalias del pescador (1968) - Padre David Telemond (Oskar Werner) *Al maestro con cariño (1964) - Mark Thackeray (Sidney Poitier) *Espartaco (1960) - Espartaco (Kirk Douglas) (redoblaje) *Dragones de la violencia (1957) - Barney Cashman (Jidge Carroll) *Los diez mandamientos (1956) - Faraón Ramsés II (Yul Brynner) (1ª versión) *20,000 leguas de viaje submarino (1954) - Primer oficial del Nautilus (Robert J. Wilke) *Cara Cortada (1932) - Antonio "Tony" Camonte (Paul Muni) Películas animadas Tom Hanks *Toy Story 3 - Woody (primer trailer y gritos) (2010) *Cars - Auto Woody (2006) *Toy Story 2 - Woody (1999) *Toy Story - Woody (1995) Bill Farmer *La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Goofy (2002) *Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy - Goofy (2000) *Mickey celebra la navidad - Goofy (1999) *Goofy, la película - Goofy (1995) Bryan Cranston *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Vitaly (trailers) (2012) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Li Shang (Padre de Po) (2016) Otros *Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito - Shadow (2018) *My Little Pony, la película - Rey Tormenta (2017) *LEGO Ninjago: La película - Sensei Wu (2017) *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales / Marcus (trailer) (2016) *El principito - La serpiente (2015) *La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Oreja rastreadora #2 (2015) *El libro de la vida - Pancho Rodríguez (Cheech Marin) (2014) *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Drago Manodura (Djimon Hounsou) (2014) *Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones - Nars (David O. Lodge) (2014) *Rio 2 - Eduardo "Abu" (Andy Garcia) (2014) *Lego Star Wars: El Legoimperio Contraataca - Darth Sidious y Darth Maul (2012) *El origen de los guardianes - Norte (Santa Claus) (Alec Baldwin) (2012) *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tintín: El secreto del Unicornio - Sr. Sakarina / Rackham el Rojo (Daniel Craig) (2011) *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Metalbeak (2010) *Héroes Verdaderos - Tahatsi (2010) *Bolt - Agente (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Darth Sidious (2008) *La leyenda de la Nahuala - Sr. López (2007) *Vecinos invasores - RJ (2006) *Open Season - Shaw (2006) *Cars - Darrell Cartrip (2006) *La era de hielo 2 - Tony Veloz (2006) *Vida Salvaje - Benny (2006) *Valiant - Comandante Gutsy (2005) *Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Toa Lhikan (2004) *La Navidad de los 9 perritos - McGregor (2004) *Sinbad: La leyenda de los siete mares - Grum (2003) *Monsters, Inc. - Ayudante de Randall (2001) *El señor de los milagros - Ben Azra (Antony Sher) (2000) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Woody (2000) *José, el rey de los sueños - Guardia (2000) *Titan A.E. - Joseph Korso (2000) *La Espada Mágica: en busca de Camelot - Cornwal (1998) *101 dálmatas de vacaciones - Horacio (1998) *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo - John Rolfe (1998) *El extraño mundo de Jack - Narración / Oficial de policía (1993) *Tom y Jerry: La Película - Capitán Kiddie (1992) *El bueno, los malos y Huckleberry Hound - Alcalde Lobo (1988) *Una ratoncita valiente - Justin (1982) (doblaje original) *El caldero mágico - Soldado #1 (1985) *El maravilloso mundo de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Jacob Grimm *El oso Yogi: La película - Alcalde Lobo *Ositos Cariñositos 2 - Corazón Valiente *La primera Navidad - Narrador *Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Santa Claus Anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball - Piccoro (Majunia) *Dragon Ball Z - Piccoro *Dragon Ball GT - Piccoro *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Thanatos *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Super - Piccoro Toku Nishio *Dragon Ball - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball Z - Mr. Popo *Dragon Ball GT - Mr. Popo Taiten Kusunoki *Naruto - Ibiki Morino *Naruto Shippūden - Ibiki Morino Takeshi Aono *Dragon Ball - Kamisama / Piccoro Daimaku / Oro *Dragon Ball Z - Kamisama / Piccoro Daimaku Otros *Dragon Ball - Maestro Tsuru / La Momia / Antonio el Grande / Gora / Voces adicionales *Dragon Ball Z - Instructor de manejo / Androide 16 (ep. 179) / Kaiosama (ep. 173) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Mr. Popo *Doraemon - Policía del Tiempo *Los Gatos Samurai - Emperador Fred *Slam Dunk - Jun Uozumi (ep. 43) *Astroboy - Atlas *Zatch Bell - Gustav *Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Aventuras en Unova - Dueño de tienda *Voltron, defensor del universo - Príncipe Lotor (Leones) *Bailando con vampiros - Juneau Dermailles *ID-0 - Grayman *A.I.C.O. Incarnation - Daisuke Shinoyama *Getter robo Armageddon - Hayato Jin Series de TV Laurence Fishburne *Black-ish - Earl "Pa" Johnson (excepto primeros episodios) *CSI: Caso cerrado - Dr. Raymond Langston (archivo) David Caruso *CSI: Miami - Horatio Caine (2ª voz) (temps. 2-6) *CSI: New York - Horatio Caine (un ep.) Otros *Héroes - Eric Thompson (Eric Roberts) (2007-2010) *ALF - Alf/Gordon Shumway / Larry (1ª temp.) / Whizzer (un ep.) / Ed Consumidor (un ep.) / Gerente de hotel (un ep.) / Profesor (un ep.) / Vendedor de bienes raíces (un ep.) *Westworld - Bernard Lowe/Arnold (Jeffrey Wright) *Blanco humano - Guerrero (Jackie Earle Haley) *Robin de Sherwood - Will Scarlet (Ray Winstone) *American Horror Story: Coven - Harrison Renard *Los Magníficos - Templeton Peck (Dirk Benedict) (1ª voz) *T.J. Hooker - T.J. Hooker (William Shatner) *Esposas desesperadas - George Williams (Roger Bart) *Cutter to Houston - Dr. Hal Wexler (Alec Baldwin) *Empire - Vernon Turner (Malik Yoba) *Chico listo - Floyd *Furia al volante - Bill *Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson - Brian Johnson *Matrimonio con hijos - Devorador *Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales *Mi loco deber - Jefe Williams (Keith David) *Los líos de las Parker - Mel *Mentes criminales - Vincent Shyer (Matt Letscher) *Hechiceras - **Jinete Peste **Nicholas (Andrew Jackson) (Temp 1 ep 17) (1999) **Peste (Goeffrey Blake) (Temp 2 ep 43) (2000) *Lost - Hibbs (Robert Patrick) (1ª temporada, ep. 16) *TV 101 - Presentación / Skip el conserje (Matt Dearborn) *iCarly: El adiós - Coronel Steven Shay (David Chisum) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo (2010, temp. 2, ep. 15) - Sr. Blanket (Michael Hitchcock) *Los hechiceros de Waverly Place (2010, temp. 3, ep. 27) - Superintendente Clanton (Ted McGinley) *Victorious - Sr. West (Michael Nance) / Mick (2010, temp. 1, ep. 18) *Highlander: El inmortal - Kent *Agente Carter - Ersnt Mueller (Jack Conley) *Con un nudo en la garganta - Narrador *Clan orangután - Narrador *Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces diversas *Automan - Voces adicionales *Falcon Crest - Voces adicionales Personajes episódicos *Leyendas del simio de oro *Gandy Dancer (William Lucking) **ep. 4 **ep. 8 **ep. 10 - Johnny Kimble (Cliff Potts) *Los Hart investigadores **ep. 45 - Tomas (Fernando Allende) **ep. 52 - Policía #2 (Wolf Muser) **ep. 59 - Arthur Radner (Michael Lerner) **ep. 63 - Sargento (David Adams) *Sherlock **ep. 7 - Torturador (Tomi May) Películas de anime Toshio Furukawa *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Súper Saiyajin - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los Tres Saiyajin - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Piccoro *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Piccoro [[Ichirō Nagai|'Ichirō Nagai']] * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Maestro Tsuru * Guerra cibernética - Mansuke Jinnouchi Otros *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan - Kamisama *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Mr. Popo *Mujercitas - Laurie *Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita - Policía del futuro *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan - Abel (Redoblaje) *Pokémon: Kyurem vs. El espadachín místico - Kyurem *Gantz: O - Gantz Ball (Esfera negra) / Insertos Series animadas Bill Farmer *El show del ratón - Goofy *Mickeymanía - Goofy Otros *Alf, la serie animada - ALF/Gordon Shumway *Pepper Ann - Chuck Pearson *Dilbert - Dogbert *Los hermanos Flub - Fraz *El show del ratón - Mike, el micrófono presentador *Los 101 dálmatas: La serie - Horacio Badun *Ricky Ricón (serie animada) - Nabor (algunos eps.) / Dólar *Hércules - Jorgensson / Morfeo *Thomas y sus amigos - Sir Topham Hatt / El Narrador (temporada 12 (mitad) *Calabozos y Dragones - Sombra espía (doblaje mexicano) *Cantinflas y sus amigos - Jean Claude *He-Man y los amos del universo - Tri-Klops (2ª voz) / Mekaneck *Defensores de la Tierra - Gravitón (2ª voz, dos eps.) *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Darth Sidious / Darth Maul / Voces adicionales *Los Simpson - Policía Lou (temporadas 1-8) *Capitán Lento - Capitán Lento *Transformers: Prime - Hardshell *El show de Aquaman y sus amigos - Aquaman *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Agreggor *Titán sim-biónico - Genenal Julius Steel *MAD - Severus Snape / Presidente Snow (4ª temp.) *Hora de aventura - Coronel Elotito (1ª voz) *Magiespadas - Friosferatu Videojuegos thumb|200px|[[Carlos Segundo en Voltaic Studios México, en donde ha participado en el doblaje de varios videojuegos.]] thumb|200px|Con [[José Luis Orozco en Pink Noise México.]] Fred Tatasciore *Gears of War - Damon Baird *Gears of War 2 - Damon Baird *Gears of War 3 - Damon Baird *Gears of War: Judgment - Damon Baird *Gears of War 4 - Damon Baird Michael D. McConnohie *Crackdown - Director de la Agencia *Crackdown 2 - Director de la Agencia / Narrador inicial Otros *Harry Potter for Kinect - Severus Snape *Halo 3 - Almirante Lord Terrence Hood *Alan Wake - Thomas Zane / La Luz *Fable II - Capitán Reynards / Guardia de la Aguja *Fable III - Geoff / Guardias / Soldados de Logan *Kinect Sports - Locutor en Tenis de mesa / Voces adicionales *League of Legends - Gangplank *Puppeteer - Capitán Gaff *Batman: Arkham Knight - Killer Croc / Miliciano *Batman: Arkham Origins - Labios Sueltos / Criminales / Voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Chuck Greene *Forza Horizon - Scott Tyler / Phoenix Fox *Forza Horizon 2 - Scott Tyler *Lego Dimensions - Dos Caras / Lex Luthor / Sauron *Overwatch - Soldado 76 *The Evil Within 2 - El Administrador *World of Warcraft - Rexxar, Chen Stormstout *Rise of the Tomb Raider - Abuelo Ivan Miniseries Lee Tockar *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - Darth Maul *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Darth Maul Trevor Devall *Lego Star Wars: Crónicas Droides - Darth Sidious *Lego Star Wars: Las Crónicas de Yoda - Darth Sidious Otros *Juegos de azar - Joseph Donatello (Jason Beghe) *El décimo reino - Gustav, el Espejo Mágico (Douglas Blackwell) *La Biblia - Moisés (William Houston) (ep. 2) *Un hombre llamado intrépido - Evan Michaelian (Michael York) Telefilms *Prefiero el paraíso (2010) - Felipe Neri (Gigi Proietti) *La torre del terror (1997) - Buzzy Crocker (Steve Guttenberg) *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1989) - John Lennon (Mark McGann) Telenovelas y series brasileñas *Los milagros de Jesús - Jesús (Flávio Rocha) (segundo doblaje) *El beso del vampiro - Augusto (Marco Ricca) *Dancin' Days - Cacá (Antônio Fagundes) Dirección de doblaje *Toy Story 2 *XxX *Sueño de amor *Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (sólo sus diálogos como Snape) *Héroes verdaderos: Independencia (algunos actores) *Toonsylvania *Animales gladiadores *La guerra entre México y Estados Unidos *La iluminación de la edad media *Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson *Crossing Lines (a partir de la 3ª temporada) *Circuito de prueba *Dragon Ball Super (eps. 67-71) Producción de doblaje *Karate Kid *El Avispón Verde *Hombres de negro III *El vengador del futuro Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Antigua *C2 Media *CBAudio *CineDub *CINSA *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *Dubbing House *Diseño en Audio (Hasta 2010) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Intertrack *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. *Producciones Salgado *Pink Noise México *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *SISSA - Oruga *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Sebastians *Telespeciales, S.A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas S.C. (Hasta 2010) *Voltaic Studios México *WG Conducción *La 5ª visita del Papa Juan Pablo II a México, recepción en el Hangar Presidencial a su llegada a la ciudad de México, el día 30 de julio del 2002. *Diversos eventos con el Partido Acción Nacional durante la campaña del Sr. Vicente Fox Quezada, durante esa campaña por la candidatura presidencial del futuro presidente de México, se le reconocería por la frase "Ya ganamos, Alianza por el cambio" formada por los partidos nacionales PAN y Partido verde ecologista de México, después, ganada la presidencia por la alianza en cuestión, haría también spots con la Presidencia de la República. *Secretaría de Turismo (Sectur) Consulado Mexicano en Miami Florida y Embajada Mexicana en Washington, DC. *El 3 de agosto del año 2001 inicio un programa llamado MUNDOBLAJE por Zoom Tv. Los lunes y miércoles de 10 a 11 p.m. Lo condujo junto con el señor Javier Rivero. En este programa invitaban a actores de doblaje, ahí los usuarios chateaban con ellos y se les preguntaba cualquier tipo de cosas. El 28 de noviembre fue el último programa. *Actualmente trabaja en la estación de radio por la web http://digitalmediar.radio12345.com/ Digital Media Radio, anteriormente llamada Cuantica Media Radio, donde conduce el programa El Compló, Un programa de Hombres... para Mujeres, anteriormente conducido sólo por él y actualmente junto con José Gilberto Vilchis y su hijo Carlos Olizar, y Toonlandya, el mundo y las estrellas de voz, anteriormente conducido junto con Javier Rivero, luego con Salvador Nájar, y actualmente con Óscar Flores y su hijo Carlos Olizar. Locución y publicidad thumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo narrando el comercial del juego "Super Smash Bros." en 1999 thumb|right|230 px|Carlos Segundo narrando el comercial de Pato Purific en 1992 Locutor Institucional de los Productos thumb|230px|right|Carlos Segundo como locutor en este comercial del Cutlass Eurosport de General Motors en 1989 *Cadena de las Américas (1992) *Canal de las Estrellas (1994, México) *Alert *Nivea *Sabritas *General Motors *Goodyear *Suavitel *Sopas Knorr *Pepto Bismol *Clorets *Whisky Chivas Regal *Pato Purific (1992) *Aceite lubricante Roshfrans (promo para radio: "Lubrica mejor") (1995) *Galletas Gamesathumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo narrando el commercial para Paper Mario de Nintendo 64 *Oso mágico de Frutsi *Sal de Uvas Picot *Colgate *Tequila Sauza *Mabe *Delta Airlines *Froot Loops de Kellog's *Dorian Grey *Levi's *Teletón (2010, México) *America on Line *Volvo *Home Mart *Mattel *American Express *Pepsi *Nintendo *Kentucky Fried Chicken (2006) *Partido Acción Nacional (Campaña 2006, lema: "López Obrador es un peligro para México")* *Gobierno de la República *Barcel *Fedex *Blockbuster *Nivada *Chocolate Abuelita *Fiesta Americana Inn *Plexus *Clamato (en Estados Unidos) *Seven Eleven (en Estados Unidos) *McDonald's (en Estados Unidos) *Nike (en Estados Unidos) *STP (en Estados Unidos) *Bank One (en Estados Unidos) *Frito Lay (en Estados Unidos) *Hot-Wheels *Distribuidores Chrysler (2012) *Sexto informe de la Jefatura de Gobierno del Distrito Federal (Ciudad de México) *Pomada del Dragón (2014) *Fox Classics (2014-presnte) *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica (2015-presente) *Okebón *Comercial Microsoft Office (Campaña "No te arriesgues" 2016) *Centro Cultural Arte Contemporáneo (Exposición "Fabrica de quimeras" Octubre 1993-Junio 1994) Caracterización de voces en publicidad *El Leopardo de Motitas thumb|right|230px|Carlos Segundo es la voz del perrito Otto de Telmex en esta famosa campaña publicitaria. *El Gato de pilas Eveready *El estómago de Pepto Bismol *M&M's Rojo *Carlos y Ray de Blockbuster *Honey Monster de Cereales Quaker *El Perrito Otto de Telmex *Aquaman de Cartoon Network *Juguetes Radioactivo 1996 (promo: "El nuevo juguete de Andy") Voz de Woody al lado de Buzz Lightyear, doblado por un locutor diferente al actor de doblaje José Luis Orozco). Campañas políticas thumb|230px|right *En 2006, el Partido Acción Nacional (PAN) de México inició una de las más controvertidas campañas políticas de los últimos años. La campaña es bien recordada por el lema "López Obrador es un peligro para México" (refiriéndose al candidato de izquierda), y es acusada de haber sido crucial en los resultados finales de la controversial elección. *La voz institucional utilizada en los spots fue la de Carlos Segundo. Para las elecciones de 2012 (siguiente período presidencial), el mismo candidato de izquierda se postuló de nuevo. Carlos Segundo grabó entonces, el 29 de mayo, un nuevo spot en el cual, sin que saliera su rostro completo a cuadro, se presentaba como "la voz que usaron para decir que López Obrador era un peligro para México en la campaña del 2006". Asegurando que ésta vez él mismo pensaba que la izquierda merecía una oportunidad. *El spot fue entonces re-lanzado en la campaña del candidato de izquierda, bajo su propio sello. *Partido Humanista (voz en off) (2015) Cine y televisión *Vecinos (2007) - Mensajero *Derbez en Cuando (1999) - Doblaje, locución y voz en off en varios sketches *Papá Soltero (episodio "Lo ví en la radio") (1989) - Locutor de Fantasía 110 FM. (actuación escénica y de voz) *Balada por un amor (1989) - Eloy *Ni Chana, ni Juana (1984) *Ratas del asfalto (1978) *Picardia mexicana (1978) *Muerte a sangre fría (1978) *Víbora caliente (1978) - Cantinero *Cascabel (1976) thumb|230px|right|[[Carlos Segundo como narrador en el sketch "Dragon BolZota" de "Derbez en Cuando"]] Teatro *"El Hombre de la Mancha" - Arriero *"La Pasión de Cristo" - Fariseo Otros *Woody en "El mágico mundo de Disney sobre hielo" (presentación en México) *Grabación de 8 loops para muñeco Woody de Tinkway Toys. *Woody en "Toy Story 2 sobre hielo" (presentación en México) *Narrador en ¡Qué Papelón! de TV Azteca México (acreditado como "doblaje") *Narrador en El Juego del Mes con Dexter en Cartoon Network Premios *Radio Fórmula. Premio a la Campaña "Ideas que Suenan", 2001. *La Plumilla de Plata, 2003. *Premio por mejor doblaje de película de animación "Toy Story 2" Dirección y actuación, 2000. *Premio Bravo por mejor actor de doblaje por su interpretación en la película Belleza americana doblando a Kevin Spacey. Trivia *Cuando dobló a Piccoro Daimaku en Dragon Ball sintió que la voz no le iba debido a que era un villano y no debía tener una voz gangosa como en japonés, por ello decidió ponerle una voz más grave que la original. *Originalmente se tenía contemplado que interpretara al Profesor Snape en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta, pero debido a que no llegó a un acuerdo económico con la empresa no pudo participar, designando a Rolando de Castro en el personaje de Snape. Carlos Segundo fue llamado de nuevo para Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix, en la cual no cobró por su trabajo. Sólo lo hizo porque fue algo pedido por los fans quienes le reclamaron por haber dejado su personaje. *Fue uno de los actores que se tenía contemplado para interpretar al caballero de oro Shaka de Virgo en la versión de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno, debido a que se buscaba un tono de voz similar a la voz de Shaka de las 12 casas, Mario Raúl López, pero por distintas razones no pudo participar, en su lugar se escogió a Jorge Roig Jr. *A raíz del doblaje de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades para DVD, Carlos Segundo ahora comparte con Toshio Furukawa dos personajes de anime; ya que ambos le han dado voz a Piccoro en Dragon Ball y a Thanatos en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos. *Participó en varios loops para el programa de radio "Las Bromas en el Panda Show", 104.1. En uno de ellos, parodiando su voz del perrito Otto de Telmex, diciendo: "Háblele" (frase popular de Telmex). *Carlos Segundo ha compartido personajes con Emilio Guerrero en más de una ocasión: **En Alf se turnaron el personaje por temporadas, Carlos Segundo lo dobló en los primeros capítulos de la 1ª temporada, los últimos capítulos de la 2ª temporada y toda la 3ª temporada, mientras que Emilio Guerrero lo dobló en los últimos capítulos de la 1ra temporada, los primeros capítulos de la 2ª temporada y toda la 4ª y última temporada. Tambien Emilio dobló el episodio piloto de la serie animada mientras que Carlos dobló el resto de la serie. **En la tetralogia de Arma mortal doblaron a Danny Glover, Carlos Segundo lo dobló en la primera mitad, y Emilio Guerrero lo dobló en la segunda mitad. *Afirma que tiene una gran admiración hacia Will Smith y Benedict Cumberbatch. Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/especial_piccolo1/CARLOS_SEGUNDO.html * * *Carlos Segundo en Hi5 *Blog de Carlos Segundo Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca